vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Suggestions
Use this page to request any characters you want to see in VGCW. If I like the idea I will try to get it. Try not to request characters with overly complicated designs. - Bazza When adding a suggestion do a ctrl + f for it beforehand Brand new wikia accounts have to be autoconfirmed (make at least 10 edits and be at least 4 days old) before being able to edit THIS page specifically. It's to prevent anonymous users from just signing up to bypass the lock. You can edit other pages, but not this one. ''Wikia acconts are universal'' so ''wiki accounts made on other wikis older than the waiting period can edit.' Male *Dovahkiin - The elder scrolls: Skyrim (Theme: The elder scrolls main theme) *Nathan "Rad" Spencer - Bionic commando: Rearmed (Theme: Powerplant) *Abobo - Double Dragon (Theme: Mission 5) *Andrew Hussie - Homestuck (Theme: Dance of Thorns or Everyday I'm Hussie-in ) (This with victories) *Andrew Ryan - Bioshock (Theme: Welcome to Rapture ) *Arthur - Ghosts n' Goblins (Theme : MvC3 - Theme of Arthur ) *Asura - Asura's Wrath (Theme: Symphony No. 9 in E Minor "From the New World" -4th Movement-) *Axel Stone - Streets of Rage (Theme: The Street of Rage ) *Bang Shishigami - Blazblue (Theme: Bang The Nail With Your Hammer! or Gale) *Banjo - Banjo-Kazooie (Theme : B-K Opening Theme) *Balrog - Street Fighter (Theme: Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix - Sexy Trunks) *Black Baron- MadWorld (Theme: Days of Old) *Brick - Borderlands (Theme: Ain't No Rest For the Wicked or Mad moxxi's underdome - bosswave) *Broly - DBZ (Theme: Deeper) *Buzz Lightyear - Toy Story (Theme: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue!) *Caleb - Blood (Theme: Dark Carnival) *Captain Planet - Captain Planet (Theme: Captain Planet Credits/Theme Song ) *Cody Travers - Final Fight (Theme: SSFIV - Cody's Theme) *Cortex - Crash Bandicoot (Theme: Crash 3 Final Boss ) *Crash Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot (Theme: Crash Bandicoot: Warped - Title) *Damon Gant - Ace Attorney (Theme: Swimming Anyone? ) *Demi-fiend - Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne (Theme: World Map -Last Area-) *Dick Gumshoe - Ace Attorney (Theme: Gumshoe Theme from Ace Attorney Investigations) *Dig Dug/Hori Taizo - Dig Dug (Theme: Namco X Capcom - Dig Dug 2) *Dio - Virtue's Last Reward *Dio Brando - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Theme: DIO BRANDO's Theme) *Doomguy - Doom (Theme: At Doom's Gate or Running From Evil) *Dracula - Castlevania (Theme: Dance of illusions) *Eddie Riggs- Brutal Legend (Theme: The Metal - Tenacious D *Forrest Kaysen - Deadly Premonition (Theme: Big Red Kaysen ) *Fox McCloud - Star Fox (Theme: Star Fox 64 SSBB Remix) *Francis York Morgan - Deadly Premonition (Theme: Life is Beautiful) *Gal-O Sengen - (Theme: Gal-O Sengen) *Geese Howard - Fatal Fury (Theme: Theme of Geese Howard ) *Gene - God Hand (Theme: God Hand - End Credits) *Geralt of Rivia - The Witcher (Theme: Assassins of Kings ) *Ghirahim - The Legend of Zelda (Theme: Ghirahim's Theme) *Glass Joe - Punch Out!! (Theme: Glass Joe's Theme) *Godot - Ace Attorney (Theme: Fragrance of Dark Coffee) *Gordon Freeman - Half Life Series (Theme: Gordon Freeman Saved my Life) *Goro Majima - Yakuza (Theme: Get to the Top ) *Gray Fox - Metal Gear Solid (Theme: The Best is Yet To Come) or (His theme) or (Wrong) *Groose - The Legend of Zelda (Theme: Groose's Theme) *Guybrush Threepwood - Monkey Island (Theme: The Secret of Monkey Island Theme ) *Hazama / Terumi - Blazblue (Theme: Gluttony Fang) *Han Solo - Star Wars (Theme: I'm Han Solo) *Hella Jeff - Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff (Theme: The SBaHJ Theme ) *Ike Greil - Fire Emblem (Theme: Radiant Dawn - Eternal Bond) *Isaac - The Binding of Isaac (Theme: Sacrificial) *Jack Cayman- MadWorld (Theme: It's A Mad World) *Jacket - Hotline Miami (Theme: Hydrogen) *James Bond - GoldenEye (Theme: Goldeneye Theme) *JC Denton - Deus Ex (Theme: Deus Ex Title) *Jean-Luc Picard - Star Trek: The Next Generation (Theme: The Picard Song) *Jeff Gerstmann - Real People (Theme: Kane & Lynch Theme) or (Rap Man - Bitch Get Hunked) *John Marston- Red Dead Redemption (Theme: Johnny Cash- Empire of Dirt) *Joker/Titan Joker - Batman: Arkham Asylum (Theme: Joker Theme - Batman: TAS) *Jotaro Kujo - Jo Jo's Bizarre Adventure (Theme: Theme of Jotaro Kujo - Nanjo/Night Studio Doujin Cover) *K - Virtue's Last Reward *Kamina - Gurren Lagann (Theme: Libera Me From Hell) *Kanji Tatsumi - Persona 4 (Theme: Pure-Hearted Beast ) *Kenji - Katawa Shoujo (Theme: Out of the Loop) *The Kid - I Wanna Be the Guy (Theme: Guilty Gear Isuka - Home Sweet Grave) *Killbane- Saints' Row (Theme: Killbane and the Syndicate ) *King Dedede - Kirby (Theme: Dedede's Theme, Kirby's Deamland 3) *King Hippo - Punch Out (Theme: Punch Out Wii Minor Circuit Title ) *King Of All Cosmos - Katamari Damacy (Theme: Katamari On The Swing) *Knuckles The Echidna - Sonic The Hedgehog (Theme: Sonic 3 - Mini Boss) *Lee Everett- The Walking Dead (Theme: Take Us Back or Armed With Death) *Lloyd Irving - Tales of Symphonia ( Theme: Fatalize ) *Louis- Left 4 dead (Theme: Grabbin Pills) *Lu Bu - Dynasty Warriors *Magus - Chrono Trigger (Theme: Battle With Magus) *Master Chief - Halo (Theme: Halo 2 Theme) *Mike Dawson - Darkseed/Real Life (Theme: Carnival) *Miles Edgeworth - Ace Attorney (Theme: Ace Attorney Investigations - Objection) *Mr Caffeine - Real Person (Theme: This Remix) *Mr. Foster - Killing Floor (Theme: Loadsamoney) * The Nameless One - Planescape Torment (Theme: Nameless One Theme ) *Nathan Drake- Uncharted (Theme: No Gaems!) *Paul Phoenix - Tekken (Theme: Tekken 3 Opening Theme (Namco X Capcom Edit)) *PaRappa - PaRappa The Rapper (Theme: Chop Chop Master Onion) *Porky - Mother 3 (theme: His Highness' Theme) *The Prince - Prince of Persia (Theme: Sands of Time theme) *The Postal Dude - Postal Series (Theme: Postal 2 - Uncle Dave's Room) *Professor Layton - Professor Layton (Theme: Professor Layton's Theme) *Quote - Cave Story *Rawk Hawk - Paper Mario (Theme: Rawk Hawk Battle ) *Recoome - DBZ (Theme: Ginyu Force Theme ) *Reggie Fils-Aime - Real People (Theme: When I'm the Regginator.) *Revolver Ocelot - Metal Gear Solid (Theme: Ocelots Battle Theme) *Reyn - Xenoblade Chronicles (Theme: You Will Know Our Names) * Rick Taylor -Splatterhouse (Theme: Sento Nel Core ) *Rico - Just Cause (Theme: Just Cause 2 Main Menu Theme) *Ryan Davis - Real People (Theme: Bombcast Theme (orchestrated) *Ryo Hazuki - Shenmue (Theme: Lookin' for Sailors ) *Sagat - Street Fighter series (Theme: Mazedude - Sagat's Moonbike OC Remix) *Sam "Serious" Stone - Serious Sam series (Theme: Hero Instrumental) *Sanger Zonvolt - Super Robot Wars (Theme: The Sword That Cleaves Evil) *Scott Pilgrim - Scott Pilgrim vs. The World The Game (Theme: Rock Club) *Shrek - Shrek (Theme: All-Star) *Sho Minamimoto - The World Ends With You (Theme: Someday) *Snake - 9 Hours 9 Persons 9 Doors *Solidus Snake - Metal Gear Solid 2 (Theme: I Am A Real American) *Sora - Kingdom Hearts (Theme: Sora's Theme) *Noah "Spoony" Antwiler - Real People (Theme: Break Me with possible lead-in Wrestle Wrestle Theme) *Squall Leonhart - Final Fantasy 8 (Theme: FF8 - Liberi Fatali) *Stanley Ipkiss - The Mask (Theme: Cuban Pete or Hey Pachuco) *Steve Ballmer - Real Person (Theme: Developers! ) *Strong Bad - Homestar Runner (Theme:You Can't Handle My Style or Trogdor the Burninator ) *Super Macho Man - Punch Out (Theme: Punch Out Wii: Super Macho Man's Theme ) *The Spy - Team Fortress 2 (Theme: TF2 - Right Behind You) *Sub-Zero - Mortal Kombat (Theme: Ninja Warrior) *Terry Bogard - King of Fighters (Theme: KOF '94 - Team Italy Theme) *THQ Man (Theme: Revolution) *Tingle - The Legend of Zelda (Theme: Tingle's House ) *Tony Kornheiser - Real People (Theme: Tell Me Why ) *Travis Touchdown - No More Heroes (N.M.H.) *Tron- Tron (Theme: Tron Legacy End Credits) *Tyler Durden- Fight Club (Theme: This Is Your Life) (yes there is a fight club game look it up) *Ulillillia - Real People (Theme: Fuck Wit Uli) *Vergil - Devil May Cry 3 (Theme: UMvC3: Vergil's Theme ) *William Blazkowitz - Wolfenstien 3D (Theme: Get Them Before They Get You) *Wolf O'Donnell - Star Fox (Theme: Star Wolf Theme [Metal Version 2.0] ) *Yu Narukami Charlie Tunoku - Persona 4 (Theme: Persona 4 Arena - Yu's Theme) *Yuri Hyuga - Shadow Hearts (Theme Near Death Experience ) *Viewtiful Joe - Viewtiful Joe (Theme: MvC3 Viewitful Joe Theme) *Vinceborg 2050 - Charles Barkley's Shut up and Jam! Gaiden (Theme: Blue Dragon - Eternity) *Zero - Mega Man X (Theme: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Zero's Theme) *Zoidberg - Futurama (Theme: Futurama Theme) Female *Aya Brea- Parasite Eve (Theme: Primal Eyes) *Bayonetta - Bayonetta (Theme: Fly Me To The Moon) *Bridget - Guilty Gear (Theme: A Simple Life) *Captian Syrup - WarioLand *Chell - Portal (Theme: Still Alive) *Chie Satonaka - Persona 4 (Theme: Like the Dragon ) *Curly Brace - Cave Story *Faith - Mirror's Edge (Theme: the other Still Alive) *Franziska von Karma - Phoenix Wright (Theme: Theme: Great Revival ~ Franziska von Karma) *Hitomi - Dead or Alive (Theme: Turn on the Lights ) *Jade - Beyond Good and Evil (Theme: Ballad of Hyllis or Dancing with Domz ) *Jeane - No More Heroes (Theme: Rocket Surgeon ) *Joanna Dark - Perfect Dark (Theme: End Credits ) *K/Catherine - Catherine (Atlus) *Kaine - NieR (Theme: Kaine - Escape) *Lucca - Chrono Trigger *Maya Fey - Ace Attorney (Theme: Turnabout Sisters Theme) *Miranda Lawson- Mass Effect (Theme: Baby Got Back [Instrumental?]) *Mona - WarioWare, inc (Theme: Mona Pizza's Song - SSBB) entrance must be on a motorcycle *Nei - Phantasy Star 2 (Theme: Phantasy Star 2 - Place of Death) *Nina Williams - Tekken (Theme: Tekken 3 - Nina's Theme) *Rei Ayanami - Neon Genesis Evangelion (Theme: A Cruel Angel Thesis) *Rico Tyrell/Red Ring Rico - Phantasy Star Online (Theme: PSO - Can Still See the Light) *The Witch- Left 4 Dead (Theme: Witch Theme) *Tron Bonne - Mega Man Legends/Marvel VS Capcom 3 (Theme: Theme of Tron Bonne) *Ulala - Space Channel 5 (Theme: Introducing Ulala) Rejected Characters, Edited by Bazza only Category:Community